The Team
'The Team'Although known to fans as "Young Justice" (based on the name of the series and by comparison to the comic book team after whom the series is named) this term has never been used within the series itself. The team is referred to purely as "The Team", for example by Green Arrow in "Infiltrator". Greg Weisman has confirmed that the group's official name is "The Team", since it is not a public team and doesn't require a fancy name (source). is a teenaged super-hero team, assigned to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Justice League. The Team is based in Mount Justice, the original headquarters of the Justice League. Aqualad, who had taken charge in the Cadmus incident, acted as the leader of the Team. Robin is the Team's hacker, acrobat, and computer specialist, Kid Flash is the speedster and science wiz, Superboy is the Team's muscle, Miss Martian is the Team's telepath and Artemis is the Team's long-range marksman.Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters video History , Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash fighting their way out of Cadmus.]] After exposing the illegal genetic projects being done at Cadmus and rescuing Superboy from the cloning labs, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad joined together with Batman saying that they were "determined to fight the good fight". The Justice League agreed to let them form a Team but under League terms. One of the reasons why the Team was allowed was Batman's need for an undercover covert ops unit who could work under the radar due to the increasing efficiency of criminals and evil organizations like Cadmus. On July 8, at 8:04 Eastern Daylight Time (EDT), the five members of the Team gathered: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, and Miss Martian. with Artemis, the sixth edition to the Team.]] When Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash came to try to convince Speedy to join The Team, he refused, claiming that the Team was a joke and a means by which the Justice League could keep the sidekicks busy and "in their place". The sixth member was to be Speedy (who later changes his name to Red Arrow) but when it became apparent he wasn't joining, Artemis was later chosen. People Team members is lecturing the Team on hand-to-hand combat.]] * Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) - Leader * Robin (Dick Grayson) - Hacker/Brains and Acrobat * Kid Flash (Wally West) - Speedster * Superboy (Conner Kent) - Muscle * Miss Martian (M'Gann M'orzz) - Telepath * Artemis (Artemis Crock) - Marksman Pets *Sphere *Wolf Allies * Red Arrow (Roy Harper) * Justice League Supervisors * Batman (Bruce Wayne) - Batman is the supervisor of the Team and responsible for deploying them on missions. * Red Tornado - Red Tornado volunteered to stay at Mount Justice to watch over the Team as sort of a den mother, or rather den robot yet will not come in the middle of a Team mission for support. During a attack on the cave by his "siblings", Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, Red Tornado was seemingly reprogrammed and turned on the team and since has gone missing. * Black Canary - Black Canary works as the Team's hand-to-hand combat instructor and trainer. * Captain Marvel - As Red Tornado has gone missing, the team was to be overseen by rotating supervisors, Captain Marvel volunteered and Batman appointed him as th team's temporary supervisor. Notes * Roster changes are expected due to character deaths and characters joining the Team. References Category:A to Z Category:Groups *